Gundam Wing: In Real Life
by Countess Angel
Summary: What would happen if the cast and characters of Gundam Wing were actual real?
1. Gundam Wing: In Real Life- Chapter 1

Gundam Wing: In Real Life

Chapter 1

"Endless Waltz was such a hit!" The first man cried.

"We should continue the series..." A second man cried.

"But we can't...the storyline leads to the end..." A third man cried.

"Then we'll do another story of how they all met and stuff," A fourth man cried.

"Just like Tenchi Muyo! We can do that!" The second man answered.

"Then what should we call it? Gundam Wing Universe?" The first man asked.

"Nah...sounds dopey...how about Gundam Wing Another Story?" The fourth man asked.

"That sounds even dopier..." The third man commented.

"Why don't we ask for the fans help on this?" A man said.

"Director!" All the other four men shouted.

"We should ask for the fans help on this one," The Director said again.

"How should we do that?" The first man asked.

"That's what I'm wondering Assistant Director," The Director said.

"Assistant Director, Director, I think I have an idea," The third man said.

"What is it Costume Designer man?" The Director asked.

"Okay...I have this all planned out...we could hold a two week stay for the fans with the five Gundam pilots and the Princess. They are the original stars of the show." Costume Designer said.

"That's a good idea! We could have 25 girls and 25 boys win a sweepstakes of ours to stay a week in the mansion where we shoot the Sanq Kingdom's scenes." Camera man said.

"Then it's settled! We'll call Relena, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei tomorrow!" Director said.

"Yes sir!" The other four nodded.

Yeah yeah...that chapter sucked but it'll get good! I promise! ^^ This is something that had been spinning around in my head and I had toget it out! ^^ Alright...no outright flaming...just constructive critism. I don't like to be flamed! I doubt anybody does! Besides...flaming makes you sound like this hellish bastard and Constructive Critism makes you sound like one of those proffessional food critics except it's the matter of a fanfic! ^^ So which would you chose? ^_~ Ja minna!

~*Angel*~


	2. Gundam Wing: In Real Life- Chapter 2

Gundam Wing: In Real Life

Chapter 2

Heero walked slowly up the steps. "I can't believe the damn elevator has to be broken on a day like this." He walked over to his spacious apartment room (HEY! They can't be poor and work on Gundam Wing!) door and unlocked it going inside. Then he flopped on the couch. Ever since his job at Gundam Wing ended, he had been working hard at his other acting jobs. He looked over to his answering machine. It was blinking. "Dammit...I hope it isn't one of those crazy fans..." He pressed the button preparing himself to hear a high screeched voice asking if she could send a picture of him shirtless or stuff like that. Instead...it was a deep voice. 

"Hey Heero...I hear you're interested in men...So if you've ever need some-"

~*CLICK*~

Heero's eyes was wide as he blinked. "Whoa...I can't believe people take this show seriously..." The next message came on.

"Hey Heero!" A man's voice came on. "Now before you shut this off...we're the directors from the show you worked on called Gundam Wing! We want to call you to come and meet us tomorrow at the video station at seven! Be there and be square! Ja!" 

"They're probably gonna start the show up again..." Heero muttered.

*~*~*~*

"WOW! This food is delicious!" Duo said as he put more food into his mouth. 

"Sir...we want to inform you...that you have a message from someone," A waiter said coming up.

Duo nodded as he wiped his mouth and took the phone. "Duo here!"

"Duo, the directors here! We want you to meet us at the video station tomorrow at seven! Be there and be square! Ja!" The phone clicked off before Duo could answer.

"Yesssss!" Duo said as he turned it off. "The God Of Death is back!" He got up, paid for his food and left. "I'm gonna need my beauty sleep if I'm gonna have to wake up that early in the morning...I'm thinking that they're gonna start another Gundam Wing series! Yessiree! Shinigami is back once more!"

*~*~*~*

"Pliet! Pliet!" The ballet instructor instructed and instructed as she shouted to the ballet dancers.

Trowa was hanging behind watching them all waiting for his turn. Being the best in class did get some perks but after being on Gundam Wing, he had gotten better.

"Trova Barton! Why zon't you show zese people how to zo eet ze correct vay?" The ballet instructor asked.

Trowa nodded simply as he went into the middle of the dance floor and jumped twirled and jumped again landing flawlessly.

The girls squealed as the guys respectively clapped.

"Marvelous! Marvelous!" The ballet instructor said as she clapped.

~*RINGRING*~

"Trowa! It's for you!" Someone screamed. He was the person who had answered it.

Trowa arched an eyebrow and walked over to it taking the phone.

A Few Seconds Later...

"Madame...I will have to go now for important matters...I hope this does not disturb your class..." Trowa said.

"Of course you can go! My best pupil can go!" The Madame said in a heavly accented voice.

"Thank you," Trowa said before walking out. "I wonder if I should skip my gymnastic classes also because I'm gonna need to get up early for this..."

*~*~*~*

"I believe this matter should be discussed now and now only! The stocks have raised and hit sky rocket!" The first man said.

"Quatre! You are doing quite a great job of this!"

"Yessirree! Your father would've been proud!"

Quatre blushed. "Thank you everyone...as for other matters, I think we should discuss them tomorrow. We will be meeting up with Miss Relena Peacecraft then. She also owns half this business."

"Mister Quatre! Why don't you ever discuss getting together with her? You're both the top leading manufacturers in this world and you work together! Yet you harbor no feelings for each other," A man asked.

Quatre turned bright red. 'Yeesh...they dig dig dig don't they,' "Well...I can't be answering that question in the way you want me to...Miss Relena and I are only very good friends and let's leave it at that. Meeting adjourned." He said as he gathered up his stuff and walked out quickly. His business were quite puzzled but shrugged it off and started packing themselves.

"Mister Quatre, you have one message," His secretary said as she handed him a piece of paper. 

"Thanks!" He said taking the piece of paper and then waving before going out the door still blushing bright red.

Once he was out, he took several deep breaths and then read the note. "Tomorrow at seven...I'll definitly be there!"

*~*~*~*~*

WuFei bowed as he faced off with his dad.

Block.

Kick.

Block.

Punch.

Block.

Kick.

"WUFEI! PHONE!" A voice rang out.

"Woman..." He said. It was his sister. He walked over to her, gave her the coldest of all glares and took the phone. "Hello?"

Nod.

"Okay,"

Nod.

"I'll be there,"

He hung up.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to the video recording station at seven. I think they're starting the whole show up again." He said.

"Goodnight son." Mr. Chang said as he turned to a punching bag and started practicing moves.

*~*~*~*~*

Relena put her hand up to her mouth and yawned. She was on her private airplane flying back home after a business meeting. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish Gundam Wing was still going...Sure I was portrayed as someone who begged for her death but that show was cool...they picked us based on our personalities so I've got to give them credit for that," She muttered looking out the window sipping on an ice mocha latte.

"Miss Relena, you had a message earlier on," The attendant said coming up to her handing her a slip of paper.

"Thank you," She said as she read it. She leaned back and smiled. "Dreams do come true! I just hope that what ever they do...they better change my character," She muttered. 'We should definitly reach there tomorrow, no sweat,' She thought before dropping off into a deep sleep.

Well! It's 2 in the morning and I'm tired so I'm really sorry if this sucked! C&C please! No flames or I swear I'll cuss at you so bad your ears are gonna hurt...Otehr then that..I hope you've liked my story! ^_~ Ja minna!

~*Angel*~


	3. Gundam Wing: In Real Life- Chapter 3

Gundam Wing: In Real Life- Chapter 3

By Angel

Disclaimers: Gosh darn it people! You know I don't own Gundam Wing! Otherwise, my fics wouldn't be fanfics but they'd be the actual story! ^^ What a dream ne? Oh well, I hope oyu like the story! Ano! I can't believe my writer's block is slowly going away! Yay! ^^

~*RRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG*~

~*CRASH*~

"Damn, third one I broke this week," Relena said as she got up from her hotel bed. She had gotten in really late and quickly made reservations with a hotel and went straight to bed and was still tired. She yawned. "Ano…what am I suppose to do today?" She questioned herself as she made her way to the bathroom. Then a light bulb clicked inside her head. "Oh yeah!" She said excitedly as she grabbed up the phone.

"Hello, Miss Relena's office, how may I help you?" The person on the other line asked.

"Hey Sam! I need you to cancel all my meetings today, I don't have much today so that can't be much of a problem!" Relena said into the phone.

"Of course Miss Relena! Bye!" Sam said form the other side.

"Bye!" Relena said before hanging it up. She hummed the whole way through to the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Winner! Where are you going at such an early time of the day?" A man asked as he came up.

"Mike, I'm going somewhere, just somewhere and I need you to cancel all my appointments no questions asked." Quatre said.

"But-," Mike began.

"Goodbye Mike!" Quatre said before getting into the limo and telling the driver what to do.

"But you had a damn meeting with Miss Relena today!" He muttered frustratedly.

~*RING*~

"Hello?" Mike asked as he picked up his cellphone.

"Miss Relena has to cancel her appointment with Mr. Winner, hope that isn't too much of a trouble!" Sam's voice came from the other side.

"Of course not! Mr. Winner had cancelled the meeting also," Mike said as he walked back into the hotel.

"How convenient! Well, thank you for your time!" Sam said before clicking off.

Mike went to say 'you're welcome' but she had already hung up. "Jee, seems like I'm being cut off a lot today…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks man!" Duo said as he got out of the cab. His limo was in repairs and couldn't get it right away so he had to call a taxi. (You think that they'd work on Gundam Wing and not be rich?! Please people…^^) He turned around and looked at the building. "Ahhh…old memories…" He started walking up to the door.

"HEY! YO! YOU GONNA PAY O' WHAT?!" The cab driver called out.

Duo turned around. "How much?" He asked.

"20$," The driver replied.

Duo handed him a $20 dollar bill.

"What's this?! I say twenty, you hand me twenty!" The driver said. "Ayayayayaya!" He drove away.

Duo looked after. "What's up his crack?!" He said before turning back to the building. Suddenly a black limo pulled up.

"Hey Duo! Wait up!" A familiar voice called out. 

Duo grinned as he turned around again. "Quatre my man! How's it been?"

Quatre smiled as he hurried up to where Duo was. "Not great, been working on the usual family business,"

"Yeah, so hey! How is Relena?" Duo asked.

Quatre shrugged. "I was suppose to meet her today for a meeting, see, it would be the first time face to face after Endles Waltz was done but I cancelled my meeting because they," He pointed to the building. "Called me up yesterday,"

Duo nodded as he held the door open. "They called me up too, I wonder what they called us up for,"

"I hope it's good news…" A voice said from behind them.

"Trowa!" Both guys turned around and saw the silent guy standing there.

Trowa shook hands with both Duo and Quatre. "So, you guys got called huh?"

"That's what we said!" Duo grinned.

"So aren't you guys gonna go in or what?!" A voice came once again.

"That would be…" Quatre began.

"WUMAN!" Duo said as he grabbed Wufei's hand and pumped it up and down vigorously.

"Don't call me Wu-man," Wufei said.

"Aw man! You knew I was kidding with ya!" Duo said slapping him hard on the back.

Wufei's face contorted before growling. "You braided idiot…"

Duo backed off with a teardrop on his head. "Hey, sorry man!"

A figure walked pass them and nobody noticed except for Quatre.

"Heero! It's great that you were called!" Quatre said calling everyone's attention to him.

"Hey," Trowa said waving.

Wufei grunted.

Duo…being Duo, walked over and started shaking Heero's hand vigorously also. "Heero my man! Whaz up?!"

Heero grunted as he let go.

Duo slapped him also on the back hard. "Oh come on! Don't be like that!"

Heero gave him the patented Yuy death glare.

Duo gulped and walked off.

"So, this is all of us right?" Trowa asked.

"No man! There's one missing!" Duo said.

"That would be…" Quatre began.

"OJOUSAN!!" Duo knocked Heero out of the way and ran towards the limo coming onto the curb. (NOT PINK! *shudders)

Relena grinned as she got out of the limo. "Hey Duo!" She kissed both cheeks and hugged them. 

"ANO! OJOUSAN!" Duo said again as he hugged her.

Relena patted Duo's back and chuckled. "Glad to see that you're glad to see me!"

Heero was lying on the floor with swirls in his eyes as the other four walked over to Relena and Wufei.

"So how's it going ojousan?" Duo asked.

"Hey, since I'm not the Queen of the World anymore, ya don't have to call me that!" Relena giggled.

Duo shrugged and grinned. "Old habits die hard!"

Relena nodded as she looked behind him. "Guys!" She rushed over and hugged Trowa who blushed bright red and kissed both his cheeks. Then she came upon Quatre, "I was gonna see you today but hey! I'm still so glad!" She hugged and also kissed him on both cheeks. When it was Wufei's turn, she extended her hand as he grinned and shook it. (Wufei grinning?! O_O Weird… But hey! This is an alternate universe so ~*pulls down eye lid and sticks out tongue*~ NYAH!)

Wufei shrugged. "Ah, what the heck,"

Relena grinned and also hugged and kissed him on both cheeks.

"So we're all back together ne ojousan!" Duo grinned.

Quatre and Trowa were both still bright red after her introduction.

"So where's Heero?" Relena asked.

"Here," Heero said turning up behind Wufei.

Relena put on a mischievous face. "For old times sake…HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Heero smiled a bit.

Relena hugged and kissed him on both cheeks. Then she turned to everyone else. "So, does anyone know what we were called here for?"

"Nah, all I know is that it disturbed my lunch," Duo said.

"DUO!" Relena said thwaping him softly upside the head.

Duo pouted jokingly and rubbed his head. "That hurt ojousan!"

Relena giggled. "And you can't do nothing about it!" She giggled wildly before taking off towards the door.

"HEY!" Duo screamed. "GET BACK HERE!" He chased after her.

Quatre laughed and chased after them. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa looked at each other and shrugged.

Ano! Two chapters for two stories up in one night! I am on a roll baby! Thank goodness the writer's block is going away…but slowly…*grins* C&C only please! No flames even though I know this story sucked but if you do flamed me…*insert evil cackle as Epyon appears*

Angel


	4. Gundam Wing: In Real Life- Chapter 4

Gundam Wing: In Real Life- Chapter 4

By Angel

Disclaimers: No, how many freaking times do I have to say this? I guess every chapter of my fics...so I don't get my a*s sued off...~_~ I don't own Gundam Wing because if it did, then it'd have as many episodes as Sailor Moon, DBZ, Tenchi Series, and the original number of Gundam Wing combined! Also there'd be just as many movies combined also! And...Relena would be a better character! ^_^ Anyways, onwards with the story! I wonder how many stories I can type up in a single day...I've already finished the chapter of Social Status and now I'm on this chapter...cool! Now...the story!

Relena burst through the office doors grinning like mad and breathing hard. Never in all the days after the production had she had so much fun and this was only the beginning of it! She didn't realized having a race was so fun. 'Maybe it's because I haven't done this kind of thing in such a long time...'

"Ojousan! You cheated!" Another voice appeared.

Quatre laughed as he appeared behind Duo. "Sore loser huh?"

Duo shook his head and then nodded. "Yeah! But at least I know she cheated!"

Relena laughed. "Sorry Duo!"

Duo grinned and shrugged. "It's okay!"

Trowa, Heero, and Wufei appeared at the doorway. 

"Wow...you guys got here quick," Duo said.

Heero shrugged. "Took the elevator. It's faster then the stairs,"

Duo mentally slapped himself.

"Well, so the cast member has been gathered?" The voice came from behind the chair that was in the office.

All six jumped up surprised. Then did they realize they were in an office.

"It's the director!" Duo stated.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," The director said swiveling his chair around as he faced them. "Now...do you all know why we called you here today?"

All six shook their heads.

"Well, we are going to create another series, very different on the matters but to do that, we need some more publicity, so our idea is to have a contest and then have fifty kids come and stay at the mansion where we shoot Relena's Cinq Kingdom scenes and get their suggestions about the new title. We need you five to be the hosts and hostess. For two weeks, they will stay at the castle and learn of how we created some of the shots and then tell them about the new series coming up. We don't have a script or a storyline but I think the writer's will think of something. Whad'ya say?" The director rushed.

All six of them were speechless.

Relena broke the ice. "Sure, I'm in for it!"

Quatre nodded. "Me too!"

"WAHOO! I'M BACK! WE'RE BACK! I'M DEFINITELY IN!" Duo screamed jumping up and down.

Trowa, Wufei and Heero nodded and they let their mouths curve a bit.

Relena held up a hand to silence Duo. "Just a question...isn't fifty kids a lot?"

"I'm sure you all will be able to handle twenty five girls and twenty five boys! Though twenty five boys may be a bit harsh for you Relena,"

Relena's eyes widened and her face turned pale. "Just promise me something..."

"What's that?" The director asked.

"Put a security system in my room," Relena said before passing out.

Duo looked down at her and then back up at the director and then tsked. "Now look what you did..."

The director shrugged and walked out of the door but before completely leaving, he called out, "She'll be okay! Just go straight to the mansion! We've already sent the commercials about this contest since last night! The fifty kids will be here in a week so you better grab all you need from your own houses and put them at your rooms over at the castle."

"YESSSSSS!" Was the inevitable response from the six actors and actress.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next few days or so, all six had to gather up everything and then bring enough stuff as if they were moving into the castle. Relena and Quatre had to get someone to cover for them in their business but brought their papers and laptops so that they could be informed of the lastest developments and whatnot. Relena and Quatre also decided that while they were at the castle, they should at least get some work done together.

Finally, all six of them were done unpacking at the castle and was ready for the next day when the kids arrived. The director's mailbox had been filled up with millions of postcards about the contest and the essays of why they should be one of the fifty. All of them had been teenagers at the same age as Relena and the others.

Relena walked down into the kitchen. When she finally reached it, she forgot how big it was. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soybean milk (That stuff taste really good! It's sweet!) and a bag of rice cookies. Then she walked out onto the patio. To her surprise, she found the five others sitting their with snacks before them in in their pajamas. They were all only in their boxer's and even though they brought robes, it was a hot summer night and they had taken it off. Relena had forgotten to bring a bathrobe herself and was only dressed in silk shorts and shirt. "So..."

"What brings you out here?" Trowa asked smiling.

Relena sat down. "I'm too excited!"

"Same here," Quatre said.

Duo was scarfing down as many rice crackers as he could and then drank his glass of OJ. "I can't wait! I wonder if there'll be any cute girls!"

Wufei teardropped and threw a cookie at Duo. "Baka..." He muttered.

"Hey! What'dya do that for?!" Duo complained.

"You were being an idiot!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I was not! Not! Not!"

"YOU WERE TOO YOU BRAIDED BAKA!"

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh," Duo said simply.

Wufei face faulted. 'Why do I even bother...' He thought as he sat back down.

Relena giggled and then stared up at the stars. She felt her eyelids go heavy and finally she slept. Her snack and drink was left untouched.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena sat up straight right when she woke up and realized what day it was. She was in her bed. 'The guys must've brought me up here when I fell asleep downstairs on the patio...' She thought.

Somebody knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Relena, it's Duo!"

"Come in!"

Duo opened the door and then twirled around in his suit. "How do I look?"

Relena looked. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Costume department had us all dress up in these...they're waiting for you as of right now," Duo stated. He watched as the blur went by him. The blur was Relena. "Who knew that girl could run so fast..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Relena...why won't you come out?" The director asked as he knocked on the door. All he got was a grunt. "The dress can't be _that_ bad," He stated.

"Oh yes it is!"

The five pilots of the show showed up behind the director.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked the director.

"Relena won't come out because she says her dress shows too much cleavage," The director said rolling his eyes.

"And I must state that it does," Came the voice from the other side of the door.

Heero walked to the door. "Why don't you come out and let us see so that we can tell you what we think?"

They heard sighing. Then the door creaked open.

Five jaws dropped down as they stared at the angel before them. Relena was wearing a black dress that had a low v cut and spaghetti straps. There was a slit on her right side of the dress that was very high up. Her hair was up above her in curls with a crown holding it in and tendrils falling down her face. She was wearing nice high heels that had straps on them which made her the same height as all of them.

Relena tear dropped and then twirled. "So...how do I look?"

*Starestarestare*

"Um...guys...you okay?" She asked nervously. "Guys?"

Alright! That's it for chapter 4 of Gundam Wing: In Real Life! I have to go get ready for the homecoming dance now because it's in thirty minutes...I hope you all liked this chapter! Ja minna!

Angel


End file.
